The Federal Communication Commission's (“FCC”) enhanced 911 (“E911”) initiative strives to improve the emergency call service by providing a mobile telephone user's identification and physical location during a call. To that end, the FCC issued a mandate requiring the communication industry to modify the existing wireless communication architecture and associated wireless phones so that the wireless caller's location may be ascertained by an emergency service provider. However, many proposed solutions for adding this functionality involve costly and protracted modifications to existing mobile communication infrastructure. Additionally, many proposed solutions require users to operate complicated devices that may be impractical during an emergency or while the user is driving. Consequently, a system is desired for providing the location of a mobile telephone user that requires minimal modification of existing mobile communication infrastructure and that is easy for the user to operate.